The Lone Wolf
by Physco Wolf
Summary: She always was the lone wolf...Ch 3 up
1. Lone Wolf

Decided to post this up. Nothing belongs to me except for the idea. So enjoy.

Sara's POV

I'm known as a lone wolf. Every so often one will come along in each pack. I just happen to be the one. Craving the pain that comes and acting alone. I come home from work and do the same routine over and over. Drink till I pass out, cut myself, take a shower, and then go back to work. The wolf inside me cries at the moon with empty eyes and hurt soul. At work no one notices and I'm glad. I hate the thought of having to talk out my problems with anyone especially one of the guys or Catherine.

Right now i'm sitting in my chair in my empty living room waiting for my cab. I'm slightly drunk and I don't want to risk getting arrested. I have to resist the bottle sitting in front of me and that's easier said than done. I can't help but think where the hell my cab is, the stupid thing was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. If the damn cab doesn't show in five minutes I'll walk.

Ok it's been five minutes it still hasn't shown so I'm walking now. I grab my keys and wallet and head out the door making sure that it's locked. Wearing black today wasn't a good idea, it's like two hundred degrees out here! By the time I get to the lab my tank top will be drenched in sweat along with my pants. I haven't even walked that far and it feels like i'm in the dessert.

I'm coming close to the school and I see Lindsey talking with a group of her friends. She looks just like her mother I swear. I've only seen once or twice around the labs so i'm sure she doesn't know who I am. I walk past the school and i'm now half way to the lab. My whole body is drenched in sweat and the first thing i'm going to do when I get to the lab is shower and change my clothes. Man I hate Las Vegas, it's seven thirty in the morning and it's hotter than hell. I think I should move to Alaska.

It's been about twenty minutes and i'm now just entering the lab. I can feel the change in temperature and let a small sigh of relief escape from my mouth. I walk strait into the locker room and see Nick, Warrick, and Catherine in. Great. The last thing I want is to listen about football, and dates. As usual i'm ignored and thank god for that. I hear Warrick and Nick talking about football and Catherine's humming a song to herself and I know that she's got a date tonight, she does that whenever she's got one.

My locker pops open and I grab the black clothes that are in it and walk towards a private area so no one will see the scars that cover my body. A shower's out of the question since I've only got five minutes till shift starts. I'm busy pulling the drenched shirt of my body and feel a soft hand on my stomach where fresh wounds lay. "My God Sara." I instantly recognize that voice. Catherine. I can't speak. She was supposed to ignore me and not come back to the farthest part of the locker room. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Her hand does feel nice though, yeah nice and warm. "What happened to you?" I'm still not able to speak i'm in shock. Just say that it was a bike accident. "A bike accident." I mumble. I have to get her hand off me now.

I jerk my body away from her hand and I see the hurt flash across her face. I quickly throw my shirt on and walk past her. I feel her hand on my shoulder and she pulls me back towards her. I'm not liking this. "I don't think so, God Sara these cuts are infected." She lifts up my shirt and looks at the wounds again. I pull it back down and take a step away from her. "They're fine." I definitely don't like where this is going. She takes another step towards me and lifts my shirt up over my head. "You need to clean them now." My heads saying don't let her touch you but my body is enjoying the contact. Come to think of it I haven't had any physical contact with any one in a long long time. That explains why.

"Sara you stay right there and don't move, I'll be right back." I watch as she leaves and stare at locker in front of me. A million thoughts are going through my head and I want to run some where anywhere but here and forget what just happened. I can't let her touch me again. It's something I'm not familiar with. The wolf inside me tells me to stay and let her touch me but, I don't know I want to but I don't and it's driving me nuts! No I gotta get up and go if she finds out that i'm cutting myself and drinking I'll get sent strait to the looney bin.

Just as i'm about to get up Catherine walks back in with bandages and rubbing alcohol. I think she's going a bit extreme here. "Hold still, this will sting a little." I watch as pours the rubbing alcohol on a wash cloth. Her hand is resting on my knee while she dabs at one of my wounds and the pain that shoots up from it is familiar and calms me but her touch isn't familiar. Your craving her touch. No don't listen to the wolf in you. Just ignore it focus on the pain. I can't! Her hand is resting on my knee and it feels nice!

This is just too much. I stand up and walk away from Catherine staring down at the ground. I'm just so confused right now. "Sara?" Her voice is soothing. No! It's not supposed to be soothing! It's supposed to be harsh and rude! I feel her hand on my cheek and find myself leaning into her touch. I can't stop myself! It just feels so damn good! What the! She's wrapping her arms around my waist! No Sara don't you dare wrap your arms around her! Too late my arms are wrapped around her and my fingers are playing in her curly hair.

Shit, I'm in deep shit. She pulls away from me and I can't bare to look at her. She lift's my head up with her finger and looks strait into my eyes. "What you are doing isn't healthy." I know she's talking about the cutting I'm not sure about the drinking, my eyes might still be a little blood shot and my pupils might be a little dilated. "Sara your lost and I'm going to help you. With anything." I don't want to believe her words but I am. She grasps my hand pulls me closer to her. Her lips gently brush across mine and I finally snap. I need to feel her, taste her. This is the just the beginning...

I don't know if I'll add another chapter to this or not. I'll think about it but in the meantime send me some reviews plz.


	2. Desert Run

Well as you can see I've decided to continue this. So hopefully you'll enjoy it. Give it up for chapter 2 everybody!

Sara's POV

My sense's are overloaded with her scent. Vanilla. I can't move I can't think. She decides what move I make what I do. She leads me in this, whatever this is. Her fingertips are gently tracing each scar one by one taking her time. My eyes follow her hand watching in amazement at how she can send waves of pleasure in just one simple touch. "Sara your stronger than this." She whispers into my ear while gently touching my scars. "I know you are." Her lips gently brush across my neck and her words run threw my head.

I am stronger than this. How could I let myself come down to this? I'm much stronger than this. But it just happened I don't know how it did but it did. This is something that I can't just get rid of. Besides how do I know if I can trust her, she might just run off like the others did. _'But she's different, isn't she?' _Yeah she's different but what makes you think that she might just want a quick fuck and then run off to someone else. _'She's with you right now isn't she? Come on Sidle watch her movements read her eyes and movements, figure it out.' _But it's not that simple. _'Will you just shut up for one minute and do as I say, you say that you trust the wolf in you but your not listening to a word I say.'_

Fine I'll read her eyes, her movements, I'll watch everything. Her hands are soft and gentle, they giving a feeling of comfort but they also have something i'm not familiar with. Her eyes, her eyes hold the comfort, care, and something that i'm not familiar with. _'Open your eyes you idiot! That thing your not familiar with is love! You may be a scientist but you can be such a moron!' _Shut up. I don't have to listen to you.

"Sara you need help." What? Help? No she's going to send me to that looney bin place! I've got to get away and fast. Push her away just like you did before. _'If you push her away what makes you think she'll give up on you?' _I don't know but I have to get away from her.

I push her hands away from me but that doesn't help me at all. I can't be near her I've got to run. My legs are carrying me to the nearest exit and won't stop. I can't stop and I don't want to stop running. "Sara!" I can hear her but I don't want to be near her or anyone else. Everyone around me stops and looks at me. I can feel their eyes on me and it feels like i'm trapped.

My legs can keep going forever and when I make it out to the parking lot I look for my truck but remember I walked here. Without a second thought i'm running down the streets of Las Vegas. Running is the one thing i'm good at, the one thing I can do to escape. But I can still hear Catherine' s voice, smell her scent, and still see her. I'm running through intersections and cars instantly stop and I hear them shout. One car even clipped me, I tumbled to the ground but I just got up and kept running.

I must be at the end of town by now but I keep running. I can see the desert just a little ways away and at the end of it I can see a wolf. The urge to run after it is burning through me and I run a little faster to get to it but it keeps moving back when I take step forward. It keeps moving back even farther and i'm not going to let it slip away so easily. The sand below my feet makes it a little bit hard to run but I keep going.

I must be a mile out into the desert and then the wolf vanishes. The winds picking up and my mouth is dry. I don't have any water and no service on the cell phone. Catherine's still on my mind but I don't feel trapped anymore. I look everywhere for the wolf that I was following but its nowhere in sight. I don't believe this. Maybe if I walk a little farther I'll find it. Something in me tells me to follow it. I don't what it is but i'm going on what it's telling me.

I must've been walking for over an hour now. There's not a single thing in sight except for sand and the occasional bush, shrub, or tree. The wind hasn't died down and i'm glad for that, the nice breeze feels good. I stop and look all around me and I see the wolf. It's not even twenty feet away from me and it stares at me. Black with gold eyes that are piercing. It howl's and turns its back to me before running away. It's not gong to get away from me that easily.

Just when I can reach it and can touch its fur it vanishes again. "What?" I stop and look around and about fifty feet in front of me is an old house that looks a lot like the once from my childhood. Everything's looks the same the worn off paint, cracked window's, old white picket fence and old broken toy's scattered on the dirt.

I walk towards it and I see an old car sitting in front of an old garage. "No way, this isn't possible." Everything about the house and car are the same. The picket fence is the same, the cracked window's, everything's the same.

The wind blows some sand up from the ground in front of me and I see the wolf sitting by my side. I reach out and pet it. It doesn't snap, growl, or anything it just looks up at me with emotionless eyes. "This isn't possible." I mutter while staring at the house in front of me. The wolf walks forward and into the fenced in yard before looking back at me as if asking me if I was coming or not.

When I step forward into the yard I see a little girl playing with her truck's in the dirt. Me, when I was kid. Before I cut myself. Even when I was a kid I had an emotionless look on my face. I walk towards the younger me and reach out for her but my hand goes through her. The wolf looks up at me and I follow it up to the steps. They creak under my feet and when I open the door it does too. The wolf walks in before me and I follow again.

The floor is covered in beer bottles, broken glass, and cigarette butt's. The floor board's creak with each step taken and the light's flicker on and off. I look into the kitchen and see dirty dishes stacked up in the sink, garbage all over the table, floor, and counters. And in the corner is my mother sitting in a chair drinking. The wolf walks out into the living room and I follow. The room is filled with beer bottle's, cigarette's, and garbage. In the center of the room my father sits holding a beer bottle in his hand and passed out.

I don't even want to see the rest of this house. I walk out and the wolf follows me. "Is this why you led me out here? To remind me of my childhood?" My anger is growing but i'm still silent. I watch as the wolf run's away and all I can do is watch. I look back at where the house was and see that it's gone. I don't know what the hell just happened. I'm lost out in the desert with no water or service. Great. I walk on without knowing where i'm going. The desert heat is taking its toll on me and the wind has died down. The wolf is nowhere in sight and I can't help but wonder why it led me all the way out here. I wonder why I saw my house and myself as a kid but I can't figure it out. Catherine is still on my mind but I don't know what i'm going to do.

Well there's chapter 2. I think there will be another chapter. It might be a little while before I put it up though. Anywho send some reviews.


	3. I'm Found In A Sea Of Blue

Well here's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it.

Sara's POV

The wind blows harshly and the sand picks up off the ground whirling in front of me. Off in the distance I see the black wolf again but it's with a companion. A white wolf. The black one stands tall and proud and looks happy. I want to run after the two but I can't my feet are planted to the ground. The black one howls and then the white one follows. Their howls match in perfect harmony. "What are you telling me now?" I ask aloud but they simply walk away side by side.

The day is breaking and the moon is slowly making its way up into the navy blue sky. I can see the Las Vegas off in the distance and i'm comfortable out here in the desert. Its quiet and it gives me a sense of security. I know out here no one can hurt me. _You can't live your life in constant fear. _Great it's you again. Go away, I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me alone, please. _As you wish._

The voice has trailed off and I can no longer hear it. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to go anywhere. What I felt with Catherine is something I can't explain, it felt so good but it scared me. I don't know what I felt and I don't know how to control it. I'm so confused. I'm not sure how to handle this whole thing. _Why don't you let Catherine decide? _I don't think she wants to talk to me ever again. I'd be too embarrassed to talk to her and i'm sure she would be too. She'd probably also be scared of me. _She was brave enough to kiss you wasn't she? _Yeah but, after the way I acted... _You'll never unless you talk to her. _Wait! What should I say to her? _That's for you to figure out._

Wait! Don't go! Please! The voice is gone. The moon stands in the night sky surrounded by stars the coldness of the air sends shivers down my spine. Without thinking my legs walk me towards the city to find Catherine.

The sounds of cars and casino's fill my ears and move my walk to a fast run. I just hope Catherine is still at the lab. I run into a few crowds and wish they would all just go away. It feels like they're staring at me and I don't like it. I run faster towards the lab and see the parking lot just a little ways away. I feel my heart skip a beat and run even faster.

I can see Catherine walking out of the Crime Lab and I see that she has been crying. My heart feels so heavy in my chest but I keep running to her. I think she sees me cause she stops walking at looks in my direction. I don't stop till i'm not even a foot away from her. I'm breathing heavily but it's not from the run, it's from being so close to her.

I feel her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her slim waist and find that it feels natural, like it's my place. "Sara, please don't ever do that again." Her eyes are the deepest blue I have ever seen and she has tears running down her cheeks. I wipe them away and slowly move in to capture her lips. I hesitate and she closes the small gap between us. The air and world around me melts away and I feel safe with her.

When we pull away I don't want this feeling to end. I've never felt so safe or loved in my entire life. I can feel her soft hand on my cheek and I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a pool of blue that is filled with love and safety. "You've found me." I whisper capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. _You got her._

I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not. You'll know in the future. So send some reviews. Please


End file.
